Power electronics modules have been utilized in a variety of industries including electrified vehicles, power plants, industrial machines, as well as in renewable energy applications such as wind turbines, solar power panels, and tidal power plants. A power electronics module provides physical containment for power components as well as non-electrical parts such as electrical interconnects, heat dissipation paths, etc. Traditional electrical interconnects include a number of wire-bonds or ribbon-bonds which may be prone to noise, vibration, or fatigue. Additionally, wire-bonded interconnects place operational temperature restrictions on the module. Further still, as high-temperature devices commercially mature, there is an increased demand for power electronics applications of reduced size, improved reliability, and high temperature tolerance. Yet, modules including the wire-bonded interconnects struggle to meet the rising demands due to spatial limitations.
Alternative methods such as thermal spray deposition have been developed to provide electronic interconnects. Yet, these methods such as arc spray or plasma spray subject the packaging to temperatures of up to 20,000° C. Additionally, bonds between individual components of the module produced by thermal spray deposition may suffer from oxide depositions.